


You and Me Together (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After the death of his wife, Sharon, Steve Rogers is now the single parent of their daughter, Grace. Three years after his wife’s death, his friends convince him to go back into the dating game.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Why didn’t you get her number?!” Steve’s friend, Sam exclaimed.

Steve rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway to his apartment, “She doesn’t seem like my type.”

Steve’s other friend, Bucky, scoffed, “You say that about every girl you meet! She looked nice!”

Steve just shrugged and Sam shook his head, “You know it’s been a while since Sharon passed. You really should start looking for a mother figure for Gracie.”

Steve sighed as he unlocked his door. Bucky bursted out, “Hey! I know-”

“Ssssshhh!” Steve said, “Gracie’s sleeping!” he hissed.

“No I’m not!” She exclaimed as she ran from her room and towards her father. She leapt towards Steve and he caught her.

“Hey, munchkin! Whatcha doin’ up?”

Wanda, Gracie’s babysitter and their neighbor came out from Grace’s bedroom, “She refused to go to sleep until you came back home safely.”

Steve smiled at Wanda, “Thanks, Wan.” He set Grace down and fished out his wallet. He handed the young lady $40 and thanked her once again before she left.

“Hey! No hugs for your favorite uncles?” Bucky asked.

Gracie smiled and she ran up to Sam and Bucky, hugging them both. They chuckled and ruffled her hair. Sam kissed her head, “Alright, kiddo. We’re gonna head out. Make sure your dad goes to sleep at a reasonable time!”

Gracie gave a toothy grin and saluted him, “Yes, sir!”

Bucky chuckled, “And you go to sleep too, missy.”

Gracie saluted him as well, “You got it, Sergeant!”

Sam and Bucky said their good-byes to Steve and Gracie and left. Gracie followed her father to her bedroom and he tucked her in.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, munchkin?”

“Why don’t I have a mommy? I know mommy’s gone, but my friends say I can get another one. Can I get another mommy?”

Steve didn’t know what to say to his daughter. He wasn’t sure if the truth would break the six year old’s heart. So all he said was, “Well…I’m working on it, munchkin.”

That answer seemed to appease her and she settled into bed, not taking long to fall asleep.

* * *

It was Saturday and was a nice day outside. You decided to go to the park, dragging your orange tabby cat, Pasta, with you. Pasta refused to go outside and the only way he would is if you brought him along and walked him via leash.

Only ten minutes at the park and you were dragging that cat along the concrete. He refused to stand, “Pasta! Come oooonn! You lazy cat! Stand up!”

You heard some giggling as a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to you, “Your cat is funny.”

You smiled, “Yeah, he is, isn’t he. His name is Pasta and he’s such a lazy furball.” the girl knelt down and started petting the cat, smiling from ear to ear.

A man, probably her father, and a very handsome man at that, walked up to you holding an ice cream cone, “Who’s your friend, munchkin?”

She looked up to the man, “This is Pasta!”

The man giggled, “I meant Pasta’s owner, but okay.” The man looked at you and apologized, “Sorry, she loves animals. Cats especially.”

You shook your head, “It’s fine. She’s no bother. Pasta needs to interact with more people anyway. He never goes outside.”

The man chuckled and stuck out his hand, “I’m Steve. That’s my daughter, Gracie.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself, “Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.” You heard giggling and looked towards Pasta, whom was on his legs purring and rubbing himself all over Gracie, “He likes you.”

There was a soft smile on Steve’s face, “Okay, munchkin. Let’s have Y/N get back to her walk and get you started on your ice cream.”

Gracie stood up and grabbed her father’s hand. She waved at you, “Bye Y/N. Bye Pasta!”

You waved back, “Bye, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll see you around!”

Gracie smiled and watched as you and Pasta continued to walk down the park’s path. She then accepted the cup of ice cream her father offered her and said, “I like Y/N and Pasta. They’re nice.”

Steve’s eyes lingered on your retreating form, “Yeah, they are, aren’t they?”


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn’t believe that you were seeing Steve and Gracie again. After meeting them at the park, you hoped you’d run into them. To your dismay, you didn’t. Until now, at the dentist’s office. Gracie was currently hanging off of Steve’s lap as he read a magazine.

“Gracie?” 

Gracie immediately shot up and when she spotted you, a big smile formed on her face, “Y/N!” she ran over to you and hugged you. 

Steve stood up and hesitantly joined you and Gracie, “Y/N, hi.”

You smiled, “Hiya, Steve.”

Steve stood there with his hands in his pockets, “So, uh, what’re you doing here?”

“Oh ya know, getting my teeth cleaned and all that. What about you?”

Steve gestured to Gracie, “Got her check-up. Just waiting to schedule her next appointment.”

You crouched down to meet Gracie at eye level, “You got any cavities?”

Gracie shook her head, “Nope! I did good! My dentist said I did sooo good I was able to get two prizes!” she held up two fingers. 

“Wooow! That’s great, sweetheart!”

“Daddy said we can get ice cream because I did good! Can you come?”

You chuckled, “I don’t think your dad will be okay with-”

“I’m okay with it.” You looked up at Steve and he cleared his throat, “I mean, you can come along, if you want.”

You stood up and bit your lip, “Well, I’m free today. So I guess I can tag along.”

“Yay!” Gracie hugged your torso and you chuckled.

Soon enough, Gracie’s next appointment was scheduled and you were on your way to the ice cream parlour that was just a couple of blocks away.

As soon as you all stepped into the ice cream parlour, Gracie shouted, “Hi Wanda!” the young red haired woman smiled and waved. She leaned over the counter and listened to Gracie while you and Steve looked at the options. 

“I’ve never gone here before,” you said as you looked at the place. It was covered in pastel colors and smelled very sweet.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, uh, we come here often. Wanda,” he gestured to the woman at the counter, “She’s also Gracie’s babysitter.”

You nodded, “Ooohhh that’s why you come here. You get the discounts.”

Steve laughed, “That and the ice cream is good. All handmade.” 

You heard someone clear their throat and you turned to see Wana looking at Steve expectantly, “So, Steve’s, who’s your friend?”

“Oh! Uh, Y/N this is Wanda, Wanda this is Y/N.” 

You reached over the counter and shook Wanda’s hand, “Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise. You getting ice cream?”

You shook your head, “Not me.”

“No, Y/N, come on. You gotta try their ice cream. I’ll even treat ya.”

“Steve, really, it’s oka-”

“Please? I’d feel bad if I didn’t get a sweet treat for a sweet lady.”

You softly smiled, “You’re a charmer, aren’t you?”

Steve shrugged, “Sometimes.”

You ordered your ice cream, vanilla, and sat at a table outside with Steve and Gracie. You and Steve were currently arguing over your choice of flavor.

“Seriously? Vanilla? It’s so plain!”

“Whenever I go to a new ice cream place, I like to judge them on their vanilla. If they can’t get vanilla right, then they obviously can’t get any other flavors right.”

Steve hummed, “That’s actually very clever.”

You smiled proudly, “Thank you.”

“Still plain though.”

You rolled your eyes and threw your crumpled up napkin at Steve, who giggled. Gracie stopped licking at her strawberry ice cream and craned her neck to whisper into her father’s ear. Steve pulled back and shook his head, “Munchkin-”

“Y/N, will you go on a date with my daddy?”

Steve groaned, “I’m sorry about her. I didn’t-”

“I’d love to.”

“Wait, huh?”

You rolled your eyes with a playful smirk, “You gettin’ old, Steve? I said I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Steve just sat there staring at you blankly, processing the words you’d just spoken. After it seeped into his brain, he broke out into a smile, “Yeah?”

You nodded, “Absolutely. That is, if Gracie’s okay with it.”

“Yeah!” the little blonde girl said with big eyes and a wide smile.

You ended up going home after that, smiling from ear to ear and excited about your date with Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday rolled around which mean that it was the day of your date with Steve and you were so excited. You were very cheery throughout the entire day. 

Three hours before your date, Steve had called you, “Hey, Steve!” you said cheerfully.

“Hi, Y/N,” you could hear him smiling through the phone, “Listen, Wand can’t babysit Gracie tonight. Her brother got into an accident so she’s at the hospital with him. I would ask if Gracis could come along, but that seems a bit-”

“I don’t mind if she does.”

“Really? Are you sure? ‘Cause it’s okay if you want to cancel and reschedule.”

You chuckled, “It’s fine, Steve. Gracie is amazing anyway. I wouldn’t mind getting to know her more along with yourself.”

Steve sighed, “You really are something, Y/N.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“Good, because it is. Anyway, we’ll pick you up around eight, sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Alright, see ya later.”

“Bye, Steve.” you hung up and still smiling to yourself.

* * *

Eight o’clock rolled around and right on the dot, there was a knock at your door. Putting on your shoes, you answered it. There before you stood Steve wearing jeans and a light blue button-up. Next to him stood Gracie holding a big bouquet of flowers, so big it covered her face.

“Hi Steve.” You hugged him, “Hmmm. I thought you were bringing Gracie,” you said playfully, “Oh! You got me flowers? And they’re floating?!”

You heard Gracie’s giggles and she brought the flowers down, “I’m here, Y/N!”

You feigned surprise, “Oh! There you are, honey! Were you hiding behind all those flowers?”

She nodded and held them out to you, “They’re from our garden!”

You happily took them and hugged the little girl, “Thank you. They’re beautiful!” You quickly went over to your kitchen, pulled out a vase, and set the flowers in them. You then went back to the duo, “Okay! So where are we going?”

“To my uncle Bucky’s restaurant!” Gracie exclaimed.

You looked at Steve impressed, “More connections, I see.”

He chuckled, “Yeah. My best friend owns and works at a restaurant. He’s the head chef there. I told him about having a date and he basically forced me to take you there.”

“Am I going to be interrogated?”

Steve laughed, “Most likely, but he’s a cool guy. I promise.”

“The coolest!” Gracie added. 

The three of you walked down from your apartment complex and headed towards Steve’s car. During the ride there, you and Steve chatted with Gracie occasionally letting her own thoughts be known. Within fifteen minutes, you arrived at the restaurant, Restaurantul Vis de Iarnă (Winter Dream Restaurant in Romanian).

You all entered into the place, Gracie standing in-between both of you holding yours and Steve’s hand. Steve approached the hostess, “Hey, Nat.”

She smiled, “Hiya, Steve.” she looked to Gracie, “Hey, gorgeous.”

Gracie waved with a big smile on her face, “Hi, Auntie Nat!”

She then looked at you and offered her hand, “Hi, I’m Natasha, friend of Steve’s. Call me Nat.”

You shook her hand and introduced yourself, “Nice to meet you! I’m Y/N.”

Nat grabbed two menus and a kid’s menu, “Follow me, Bucky set up a table for you guys.”

You followed her towards the back, more secluded. Steve pulled out your chair and you thanked him as you sat down. Steve sat to your left and Gracie to your right. When Nat asked what you would like to drink you and Steve said water and Gracie asked for grape juice. Once Nat left, Steve asked, “So what do you do, Y/N? I just realized that I never found out where you work.”

“I actually work at a combined animal clinic and shelter. We have a group that rescues animals from all over town. They bring them to me and I help bring them back to health.”

“So you save puppies and kitties?” Gracie asked.

You nodded, “Yup! All the time. It’s so sad knowing all of those animals are left to fend for themselves, but it definitely makes me feel better knowing that they’re in safer hands.”

Steve smiled, “Can you get anymore sweeter?”

You laughed and shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Hiya, pal.” Steve heard a voice approach the table. 

He looked up to see Bucky, “Hey, man. Y/N, this is Bucky, my best friend. Buck, this is Y/N.”

You held out a hand, “Hi. Nice to meet you!” 

Bucky took your hand and kissed it, “You punk, you didn’t tell me she was so beautiful.” He leaned more towards you, “If you ever get tired of him, just gimme a call.”

“Uncle Bucky!” Gracie exclaimed as she ran over to Bucky.

Bucky smiled as he hugged her and pulled her into his arms, “Hey there, pumpkin! Whatcha doin’ on your dad’s date?” He then looked at Steve, “i’m gonna bring her to the back so she could say hi to everyone.” Steve nodded giving him the okay.

When Bucky and Gracie entered the kitchen Steve apologized, “Sorry ‘bout him. He could be a bit much.”

You shook your head, “It’s fine. Seems like you two are very close.”

“We are. Been friends ever since we were kids. He’s like my older brother. He always looked after me, especially when I would get bullied. Was always there to pull the guys off me, to my dismay.”

You laughed, “You’re a fighter, huh?”

“I don’t like bullies.” He sighed, “I had a rough childhood. My dad died when I was young, so it was my ma and I for a while. She worked two jobs and I barely saw her. All that work finally caught up to her and she ended up getting sick from exhaustion. Died when I was ten.” 

You reached over the table and rested your hand on Steve’s, “Steve-”

“Bucky was there for me through it all. His family took me in and raised me like their own. Bucky’s more than just my best friend. He’s family.” He looked up at you and sighed, “Sorry for dumping all that on you.”

You shook your head, “It’s fine, Steve. Really. I’m glad you opened up to me about that.”

Steve leaned over the table, setting his hand on yours that covered his other, “I feel so comfortable around you, like I could tell you anything.”

“Same here,” you mumbled. You stared at Steve’s face, occasionally glancing at his lips. He was doing the same.

* * *

Bucky and Gracie watched from the kitchen doors as you and Steve leaned closer together, “Are they gonna kiss?” Gracie asked.

“Looks like it,” Bucky answered.

“Daddy’s leaning in!” Gracie whispered loudly. She held her breath as you and her father both leaned in, your lips touching Steve’s. Gracie was jumping with excitement, “They’re kissing, Uncle Bucky!”

Bucky laughed, “I see, pumpkin.”

“Do you think Y/N will be my new mommy?”

Bucky looked down at Gracie with surprise, “I’m…not sure.”

“I want her to be. I like Y/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

After that date, Steve felt like he was flying. Every moment he spent with you, he felt like he was flying higher and higher. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time. He’s been dating you for five months and he hasn’t been this happy in so long.

* * *

One day after school, Steve decided that he and Gracie should visit you at work. So they walked through the automatic doors, Steve ahead of Gracie. Gracie runs up behind him and pokes his back making him giggle. His giggle triggered her to giggle and their collective giggles made your ears perk. 

You stood from your small office and rushed down the hall towards the lobby. You arrived just in time for Steve to ask, “Hi! I was looking for-” he spotted you and he perked up, Y/N!”

Gracie couldn’t quite see over the desk so she started jumping, “Hi, Y/N!” her little head going up and down. 

Steve chuckled as he brought his daughter into his arms. Gracie smiled wide and waved, “Hi!”

You walked around the desk and approached them, “Hi, you two! This is a surprise!” You hugged Gracie and gave a chaste kiss Steve on the lips. You looked to the receptionist, Maria, “I got them.” She gave you a thumbs up in response.

You brought them to your office, “What brings you here?”

“We just wanted to see you is all.”

“Can I see the aminals, daddy?” Gracie asked hopefully.

Steve gestured to you, “Ask Y/N.”

“Y/N?” Gracie gave you her best puppy dog look. 

You pinched her cheeks, “Of course my adorable little puppy! Set your backpack down and we could go.”

Gracie immediately slipped her backpack off and ran out of your office towards the back without you, not even really knowing where the animals were. You and Steve laughed, but took this moment of privacy.

Steve pulled your closer, his hands on both of your hips, “Hi.”

You smiled, “Hi.”

Steve immediately pressed his lips to yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Steve pulled away and mumbled against your lips, “I’ve missed you.”

You sighed, “I know. I’ve missed you too. Things here have been so busy.”

“Gracie’s summer break is coming up.”

“Mhm, and?”

“Go on vacation with us?”

You ran your fingertips over Steve’s lips, “To where?”

“Buck’s beach house in Malibu.”

You rolled your eyes, “Because of course he has a beach house in Malibu!”

Steve laughed, “He’s a very successful chef and businessman. Let him live.”

You nodded, “I’ll talk to my manager about it.”

“Great,” Steve murmured as he pressed his lips to yours once more.

You hear approaching footsteps and Gracie appeared at the doorway, “Stop kissing and let’s see some aminals!” she exclaimed.

You both pulled apart and chased after the young girl down the hall and towards the “aminals”.

* * *

You arrived at Steve’s place later that night. He Gracie made steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables. You sat at the table, “Ooouu. So fancy. What’s the special occasion?”

Steve eyed Gracie and she giggled. He cleared his throat, “Well, not an occasion but it is special.”

“Please, don’t tell me you’re going to propose,” you groaned.

And his eyes widened, “What? No! Wait, do you not want me to?”

“No! I mean, yes! I do want you too, just…not now.”

“So you’ve thought about marrying me?” Steve asked with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, “We’ll talk about that later. Back to what you really wanted to say!”

He chuckled, “Alright,” he took your hand and held it in his, “Y/N, would you like to move in with us?”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Gracie exclaimed, “Live with us, Y/N! You’ll be here aaaaall the time!”

You and Steve chuckled, “Yeah. You’re here a lot anyway and well, you don’t always have to bring a bag when you sleep over. I already have a lot of empty space so Gracie and I were thinking…maybe you could fill it?”

You nodded, “Yes! I’d love to move in with you guys!”


	5. Chapter 5

Summer time was here! Gracie was sooo happy to be out of school. Two days after the school year ended, you, Steve, and Gracie flew to Bucky’s beach house in Malibu. Gracie dragged Pasta, on a leash of course, towards the house while Steve unpacked the car. You stood there in awe.

“Woah. Is Bucky, like, a millionaire?”

Steve chuckled, “He’s gettin’ there.” he handed you some bags and you took them, lugging them towards the house. 

Bucky was already there and we listening to Gracie talk as he pet Pasta, “-and the lady gave me two bags of pretzels instead of one!” 

Bucky laughed, “Wow. You must be pretty special, huh?” He looked up and saw you at the doorway. He took some bags off you and kissed your cheek, “Hey there, Y/N.”

You smiled, “Nice to see ya, Buck.”

You and Steve brought the bags to one of Bucky’s guest rooms. Bucky was showing Gracie some improvements in her room.

“Daddy! Mommy! I got a bunk bed!” Gracie yelled from her room. Hearing her call you mommy made you freeze a bit. 

Steve seemed to notice it too and he looked at you, “I-I’ll talk to her about that.”

“It’s not that I don’t mind…it’s just…are you okay with it? I mean we’ve been dating for months and I don’t want-”

“It’s fine, Y/N. I love it, actually.” Steve sat at the edge of the bed and took hold of your hand, “I think Gracie really needs a mother figure. And right now, you’re that for her and….maybe you will be in the future?”

You playfully rolled your eyes, “Again with the proposal.”

He laughed and pulled you closer, “I haven’t felt this way in a long time. I just..I honestly feel like you’re it for me. And sure it might be soon, but I just want you to know that i love you. Gracie loves you. You’ve become a part of us and we’re sure as hell not letting you go.”

“I love you guys too. And just keep that proposal in mind. I just might say yes later on in life.” You leaned in to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, unfortunately, you were interrupted by Bucky.

“Alright, you lovebirds! Everyone else has arrived!”

Steve sighed and hid his face in your neck, groaning, “Great timing, Buck.”

Bucky laughed, “You’re welcome!” and then left.

You stood back and Steve stood, “Time to welcome the calvary.” you slid your hand into his and walked out of the room. You’ve never felt closer to Steve until now.


End file.
